regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Georg
NPCs from Hardcore Heroes & Dicing with Death: Georg. List on this one page due to many overlaps. __TOC__ Hardcore Heroes Allies/Hirelings by TheBoyd ]] Jeeves See Main Article: Jeeves *Butler/Coachmen for Malakai. **Worcester is Jeeves's understudy on the estate **Rosie Truffle is the cook for the estate that Jeeves Hired. Is known as Madam Truffle. by TheBoyd ]] Darf *Former Hireling of Malakai & Van-Healsing. *Former Sheriff of Copperhill *Lawful Good *Was captured by Count Vicious after the fall of Copperhill. Was saved by Malakai & Van Healsing after some time in captivity being used to drain his blood. *Level 5 in 1512. Joris *Spellcaster who sells spells to Malakai *5'11", Grey hair, 50s in 60s Little Jimmy *Wererat Child who travelled with the party for a while. Cured by Van-Healsing. Left with the temple to repent. *Fate after Demon Invasion is unknown. Lucius & Titus *Hirelings briefly with the party in Wake County. Kel Lucila *7th Level Fighter. Sword & Board style. *5'7" 160 lbs, 67 years old, *A veteran of many fights. Is looking for a good way to die, has no family left, doesn't want to die in a pointless war, and this mission to save souls seems a worthy one. *Wears platemail and has lots of scars on her face, her hair is salt & pepper grey with long streaks of blanched what hair *Has a +1 Sword *HP: 38 *Was born in Stromheim, but moved to Drekis. Kel Belle *Human Female 30s. 5'5" 137 lbs. 39 Years old. Ambidextrous. *Uses two weapons. 6th Level fighter. *Has Green Dragon Mail Armor *A prodigy looking to prove herself on the hardest mission possible. *Is using Harvest Moon, lightweight +2 sword. (Has a +1 from strength as well) *HP: 44, AC: 18, Dex: 14 Frank *Arcane Fighter. 3 Fighter/4 Mage. *6'1" 178 lbs, 29 years old *Seeking to research and understand the various worlds and planes. *HP: 32, 17 Int Redbeard * The figure, known to our history only as "Redbeard", took the form of a tight-knuckled, wide-chested, thick-legged, earth-rooted, hard-buttocked, round-shouldered, deep-voiced, rage-blessed, axe-weilding hero. * He ran the colosseum in Hillsborough * He is a life long enemy and rival to the dishonest, ungrateful, son of scoundrel wizard Malakai * It is unclear if he is also the Redbeard that saved the world from certain annihilation at the "Battle for the crystal of the fortress" in the third Demons Run episode. But given the level of heroism displayed this is likely. Georg Allies/Hirelings Poorvan *Human Male. Transmuter Wizard. Long White Hair with a Bald Spot. Nudest. *Wizard Flying Fortress. Other wizards call him Ivan. He used to wear Red Robes. *Poorvan considers society is so meddlesome, including their arbitrary rules regarding clothing. *Has become a nudest hermit, living in isolation in the Hidden Valley, south of Shirebrook. *In DwD Ep 72, Georg determined Poorvan was at least level 3, maybe even being all the way up to level 7. *In DwD Ep 88, Georg determined Poorvan has only up to 3rd Level spells, so at least is level 5. *Spell list Reptar *Level 3 Fighter *Reptar was one of 20 in an Akuban raiding party who attacked the Spice Islands, but a Drekissin Warship captured them as slaves a year ago. By the time Reptar met Georg, their number was down to himself and 5 others (Ranolie, Orwell, Almad, Fander & Rugbug). *Reptar and the 5 others were locked at the back of a cart, unable to escape, when the 80 year old wagon driver suddenly died. Reptar and the others were on the way to someone called Morrin. Georg, freshly arrived to Arcadia earlier that day, happened upon found the wagon. Georg unlocked the chains and free Reptar and the others. *Reptar followed Georg to Highshire, before heading to the Goblin Woods, over the Shadow Mountains, up the Crystal Run to Shirebrook. *Appearances: DwD: 72, 73, 74 Shirebrook Leadership Baroness Beatrix Valmont *Baroness of Shirebrook *4'11" 141lb human female. Born 1467 (42) Right Handed. Diplomatic. *Inherited her position and rank at the age of 12. Was raised by her loving father, and due to her young age and the lack of military might in Shirebrook at the time, was excused from sending troops to the last war. Her focus and determination to make her mother proud of her has led her to being a wise and just ruler of her people. Beatrix is more apt to use negotiation than violence to solve problems. *When Tyrus showed up in town, it was not his might and magic she was drawn to, but his peaceful demeanor. Stirge's appointment was for just the other reason - he was chosen for his strength and capacity for keeping the monsters of the world in check. *Her father arranged her marriage to David Cornwell shortly after her mother's death. At the time, the cornwell family was quite prominent, but as bullywugs encroached from the south, many of their holdings were lost, sending them almost into ruin. Sella Valmont *Daughter of Beatirx Valmont. *Kidnapped by Kerak. Law Enforcement Tyrus Bellows *Sheriff of Shirebrook * Lv5/6 and has like +13 *5'9" 179lb human male. Born 1453 (56). Right handed. Peaceful. Unmarried. *Tyrus has emerald green Naga Scale Mail and an elegant, magic, sword named Moonblade. Moonblade has a pearl pommel, white dragon scales around the hilt, a crescent moon ivory crossguard, and a blade made of white-gray platinum. The ivory crossguard sheds light when it is held in darkness. *Tyrus came to Arcadia from Solum ten years ago, and quickly settled down in Shirebrook. He brought Moonblade with him and avoids talking about his previous life. Rumors abound regarding Moonblade, but it seems Tyrus is content to let people speculate. Stirge *Level 6 Ranger of Shirebrook, AC 4 (Studded Leather + Dex)(THAC0: 15). *5'11" 163lb human male. Born 1471 (38). Right handed. Cautious, stern short-tempered. Unmarried. *Serves as the forest ranger in Shirebrook. Sits on the baroness' council, but his unpleasant demeanor and his duties abroad mean he makes an appearance only when needed. *Originally from a small hamlet on the edge of the Ashlands, Strige made himself known as an expert marksman at an early age. When times were lean for his family, Stirge set out to Shirebrook to make his fortune. After traveling for 17 years with some friends he made there he came home to find his hamlet had been destroyed by goblins. Vowing vengeance he hunted the woods around shirebrook for goblins. After hearing about his prowess and passion for goblin slaying, Baroness Valmont brought him on as her forest ranger - a position he accepts but cares little for. *The death of his family has made stirge a hard man who has little time pleasantries or jibber-jabber. *Longbow: +2 Hit *Steel Shortsword +1 Hit, +2 Damage (specalized) 3/2 attacks Chancellor Angus Landslide * Dwarf, male. * Sent by Count Roderick Ironhyde to take control of Shirebrook after Tyrus arrested the previous baroness Sella Valmont of crimes against the people. * Arrived as the second choice for new leadership since the first ship with Count's men sunk near the Shadow mountains. * Declared Lord Twintower as the new Baron of Shirebrook. * Often at odds with Malakai, worked together with him more after the mass disappearances for a while. Didn't approve his aim to be the new Baron. Wizards ] Arc Aldric *Court Wizard to Baroness Valmont *5'10" 150lb human male. Born 1442 (67). Right handed. Argumentative. Unmarried. *Baroness Valmont keeps him in exchange for his knowledge and use of his spells. A 3 story tower was added to the back corner of the manor house for him. The 1st floor (2nd floor of the house) is his personal chambers, the second floor is his laboratory (complete with metal shutters on the windows, and the top floor is his observatory (complete with a telescope). Rohana the Diviner *6'8" 250lb human female. Born 1481 (28). Right handed. Perceptive. Unmarried. *Runs the magic shop in town *Once a well built and powerful woman, she was stricken with leprosy that has left her with weak lungs and a weak heart. She is often found coughing up bloody phlegm and wheezing as she walks. Despite this weakened condition, she is still stronger than most men. Priests Mother Ellyse *Cleric of Astair *6’1” 154 human female. Born 1436 (73). Right handed. Forgiving. Married. *Runs the main temple in town and serves as an advisor on the Baroness’ council. Father Owen *Cleric of Astair *6’1” 154 human female. Born 1436 (73). Right handed. Forgiving. Married. *Runs the main temple in town and serves as an advisor on the Baroness’ council. Fredrick *Assistant to Van-Healsing at his temple. Nobles Kel Vernon Corwell *Captain of the Baroness Valmont’s household guard. *6’2” 163lb human male. Born 1467 (42). Right handed. Suspicious. Married. *Born in Shirebrook to one of most prominent families and served as a squire to Lord Benjamin Valmont. When war came to Eridon in 1485, Vernon lead the small Shirebrook contingent of volunteers. As reward for his service, he was appointed to Captain of the guard upon his return. Lady & Lord Twintower *Lady Twintower was victim of an ugly potion. Lord Seth * Pulled to the Shadow plane from Shirebrook * Leads the cult of demon worshippers in the Shadow plane. Merchant Class Gunderflunk *Owner of the Halfpint. Jarrot *Malakai's Father Other Venlen * Creator of the ugly potion that was used on Lady Twintower. * Left Shirebrook on a ship named Waveskipper. * Gentlemany human man in his late 50’s to 60’s, over 6 feet but lanky, short black hair, scraggly salt & pepper beard, wearing deep red robes. Misty Rapids Leadership ] Baron Nokin Song *Baron of Misty Rapids *5'6" 155lbs human male. Born 1484 (25). Left Handed. Stern. Unmarried. *The Baron inherited his role at a young age after his father, the former baron, was poisoned. This has made Nokin a very suspicious and stern person. Those that fail to please him find themselves in the dungeons. Heather Song *Nokin Song's half sister, born in Pernisis. Law Enforcement Kel Lidia *Sheriff of Misty Rapids *AC: 7 - Studded Leather *5’6” 132lb Human female. Born 1466 (43). Right Handed. Realistic *Kel Lidia inherited the role of sheriff after her mother, the former sheriff, passed away. She had been groomed to be Sheriff ever since her older sister refused to take the job, and has developed a good rapport with the townsfolk. The Baron lives well outside of town, which means that day to day Lida runs Misty Rapids. The people find her to be fair, clever, and a good leader, even if she is somewhat lacking in physical intimidation. *She wields the magical +1 halberd, Night Slicer. Legend has it that Lidia's grandmother was given the halberd by the King of Eridon himself for services to the kingdom. *Night Slicer - +2/+3 to hit 3/2 attacks per round Sheriff Aaron *Sheriff of Misty Rapids after Kel Lidia. Ranger Liz *Ranger of Misty Rapids *Level 2 Ranger, (Studded Leather & Dex (THAC0 19) *5'4" 131lbs. Human female. Born 1425 (84). Left Handed. Diplomatic. *Despite her advanced age, Liz has recently been appointed to the position of Ranger. Liz is surprisingly spry and alert for someone of over 80 years, and has with her a magic net. Where she got it is somewhat of a mystery. She is from a small farming village to the east, run by Lady Dysec, a powerful noble who lives in town. Liz was “discovered” by Kel Greller when he was leading some men on a patrol through that part of the barrony. Liz had captured an orc in her net, and released it to him. After that, he suggested that she be brought into the town. Since then, their relationship has suffered greatly, and the two hardly interact, mostly because Liz rarely comes into town. Lance *5'11" 163 lbs. Human male. Born 1474 (35), Mischievous *Brings Georg displacer beast hide. Wishes to succeed Ranger Liz as Ranger of Misty Rapids when Liz retires. Kel Crystal Keystone *Misty Rapids Keep Gatekeeper *Level 4 Fighter, AC: 7 (THAC0 17) *6'1" 160lbs. Human female. Born 1454 (55). Right Handed. Keen. *Tall, light, and fast, Kel Crystal has been the gatekeeper for Fort Song for a quarter century. She wears light armor and possesses a magical Scarab which she closely guards. The nature of the scarab is of much debate within the township. Unfortunately, Kel Crystal is an unpleasant sort of lady and not one to speak openly about things. Her strengths lie more in asking questions than answering them, giving her an irritating quality. Kel Greller Sunderlin *Captain of the Guard in Misty Rapids *Level 3 Fighter, AC: 3 (THAC0 18) *6'3" 220lb human male. Born 1469 (40). Ambidextrous. Barbaric. *Coming from one of the lowest houses in Green County, he found his way into the life of adventuring when the village his family oversaw was attacked by goblins. He pledged to track them down and kill them all. Joining with a few other knights from surrounding villages and their men, he succeeded in bringing an end the the goblin tribe that harassed his village. In their lair he found both Demon’s Eye (magic knife) and Bellum’s Whisker (magic broad sword). He claimed them for himself. These weapons of his only encouraged his adventuring nature as he roamed the land looking for treasures and answers to life’s questions. *Kel Greller was recently appointed to Captain of the Guard after his predecessor died fighting a gargoyle who had made his home at the barrows. *Kel Greller's original purpose in further adventuring was to find a way to end the curse of Demon's Eye, he he has not been successful. Having held onto Demon's Eye for so many years it has slowly corrupted Kel Greller's heart. He himself as a good man who has been unjustly punished with this cursed knife. Perhaps the right way is to take what you can and let the gods sort it out in the end. Greller follows the letter of the law as he needs to, but has long ago lot the spirit of a knight. *Magic Weapons: **Demon's Eye ***Cursed Knife -1 ***A hilt and guard of black, with a blade of red that pulses with a dim red light (must be dim light to notice the pulse). Appears in his main hand whenever he enters combat. Locked to Kel Greller until he dies, or removed by a limited wish. ***Kel Greller never talks about Demon's Eye being a weakness, and has built up a mythology about the might of the blade and how it is called such for the eye of a demon it has plucked. **Bellum's Whisker ***Broad Sword +3 ***A steel handle wrapped in green naga skin set around a blue tinted broad blade. The whole sword weighs only a single pound. Its matching blue tinted sheath has green naga skin wrappings at its base and point with steel in between. ***Bellum's Whisker, on the other hand, needs no lies and he will gladly show it off to anybody who asks about it, although he will never let another hold it. ] Kel Hanes Valmont *Captain of the Guard in Misty Rapids after Kel Greller *Level 4 Fighter, AC: 2/1 Field Plate / Field Plate + Sheild THAC0: 17 *6'8" 250lb human male. Born 1479 (30). Sarcastic. *Noted for his immense strength and large size, Hanes is the black sheep of the Valmont family. During his time as a squire he relied more on his strength than his skills and constantly made trouble for his instructors. The day he was to set off to Newfort to be knighted, he disappeared with his new armor and didn’t come back for a year - only leaving a note saying that he wasn’t fit for knighthood, and that he would come back when he had quelled his wanderlust. *This put a stain on the family name, made worse by his fame for his great strength. *Massive guy, wears field plate made of steel with a huge shield strapped to his left arm, two handed sword on his side, a spear, a couple of hand axes, a short sword, a dagger, big ass backpack with rope hanging out of it. *Legendary moustache. Nobles Lady Lisa Dysec *5'5" 150lb human female. Born 1468 (41). Right handed. Lusty. *The head of the powerful Dysec family, second in power only to Baron Song. She own dozens of villages to the east of Misty Rapids. The Dysec family’s motto is "Order at any cost". She keeps her people in line through use of force. *Her only son and heir to the Dysec family is a youth of 16 years named Dolan. Dolan Dysec died in Dicing with Death Episode 087. *Lady Dysec drank a love potion that Baron Song gave her. Soon was engaged to him. Dicing with Death Episode 088. Baron Reginald Steamhouse *5'6" 154lb human male. Born 1449 (60). Ambidextrous. Violent. *Baron of Cauldron *Baron Reginald Steamhouse was 14 when his father died and Reginald came to power. Even before that, he was a violent and sometimes brutal youth. Power only served to solidify his belief and himself and his methods. His mother spoke out against his violent streak and when he announced his intentions to marry Elizabeth Redshield, a minor noble of no meaningful standing from the county seat, she told him it would be the downfall of their house. *A week after Reginald and Elizabeth were wed, Reginald had his mother and his court wizard executed for crimes against the gods. He claimed they consorted with demons to drive his father mad in a power grab for the barony. As per usual, Regina Castillion (the Countess at the time) rubber stamped the execution like she did with all the people the Steamhouses 'convicted of crimes'. The Castillion thinking was along the lines of "Cauldron is a mess. Whatever is needed to keep the peace should be done." They looked the other way. *On 1509-05-21 Baron Steamwall's wife, Elizabeth Redshield Steamhouse, was killed in the Wendlin family party fire, caused by Lady Redshield and a mind-controlled Georg. With Lady Redshield dead, Baron Steamwall wanted revenge on Georg, so hired mercenaries to siege Misty Rapids Keep. *Sometimes called Steamwall. Lilly Steamhouse *Born 1485 (24). Daughter of Baron Reginald Steamhouse. *Engaged to Kel Kein Asakash. Stays locked up in the keep until her wedding day over superstition that she will die. Clerics Mother Ralnat *Cleric of Martha *6'3" 168lbs. Human male. Born 1460 (49). Ambidextrous. Proud *Father Ralnat is the head cleric in Misty Rapids and runs the temple up the hill. When the last high cleric died, Father Ralnat was brought in from out of town, from Thornwood, to serve as the high cleric, rather than promoting Mother Ulmmin. Her religious fervor was considered too great a risk. Father Ralnat has been unpopular with the town, not only for this perceived slight, but also for what the people perceive to be his hubris. Father Ralnat is quite proud of his piety, devotion, and that he was picked to move to Misty Rapids to serve as their high cleric. Mother Ulmmin *Cleric of Nadinis *5'10" 132lbs. Human female. Born 1425 (84). Right Handed. Graceless *Tall and extraordinarily thin, Mother Ulmmin Runs the Temple of Purification with a holy fervor. Anybody coming into town from the west is subject to purification. They must eat a goodberry and be sprinkled with water from the river. If she has run out of goodberries, or there are too many people to feed them to, they must instead be soaked with water from the river. Mother Ulmmin holds that the people of Cauldron have fallen from the grace of the gods for their brutal methods of execution. The unholyness of them must be cleansed before they may be allowed to enter Misty Rapids. *The people of Misty Rapids wholeheartedly agree with her and force anybody coming from the west to be cleansed. It is a point of soreness that Mother Ulmmin is not the head cleric in town, but some younger man whose faith is lesser. *Mother Ulmmin was born and raised in Misty Rapids, and has spent her whole life in service of Nadinis, specifically in helping to return the unwashed and corrupted westerners to their natural state by purification. *Her church and the watch-tower were funded by Lady Redshield. Mother Emma *Young Cleric who just was given a temple in Misty Rapids. Wizards Serena the Conjurer *Level 15? Wizard *Human Woman. 5'8" average build, mid 30's *Long back hair, brown eyes, clear complexion, long green skirt of linen, blue silk blouse underneath a stained leather apron *Lives alone in a tower in the Wispwood in secret. Commands a pack of mongrelfolk as her servants. Other Vanessa *Criminal Mastermind of Misty Rapids *5'4" 135lbs. Human Female. Born 1456 (53). Covertous *Sister to Lidia the Sheriff and initial heir to the rank of Sheriff, Vanessa protested her training and after getting caught stealing from one of the nobles, was granded her reprieve from training. Her younger sister was then groomed for the position, leaving Vanessa free to do as she pleased. Of course this only made things worse when she was replaced and she grew a resentment for her fmaily. Vanessa was rather intelligent, so she hid her resentment and used her relationship with her sister to avoid being caught. Vanessa's cover is that she is a travelling merchant, picking up things to buy in neighbouring towns and selling them in the capital (Stromheim) and vice-versa. *Over time Vanessa has become the head of a small group of thieves. She works with others in town to rob and plunder, and then travels to the capital or Thornwood to sell goods, of which she takes a 20% cut. Her agents are careful not to take too much from any one town/village too quickly, so they spread out their work and make sure to take things that won't readily be noticed. Kassandra the Medusa *Medusa who lives in the Soggy Hills. Wake County Boren *Leader of Criminal Underworld in Redport Zinly *Boren's Lieutenant Kerak the Vengeful *Leader of the Bastards of the Firewood. Cleric of Velthara *Human Male *The Bastards of the Firewood is a gang based out of the Firewood led by Kerak the Vengeful, a cleric of Velthara, and the disavowed knight Zaerin, that has been raiding and sacking nearby villages and even Anvil itself. The area has been attacked over and over in the last six months. In the last month of 1508 one of the temples in town was burned, and the keep was attacked. The gatekeeper and guards on the walls were slain, the keep itself was raided, but the captain of the guard and the men in the keep managed to push back The Bastards of the Firewood, who fled with a sizable amount of loot. The captain of the guard died of his wounds. *In response, Anvil called it banners and marched into the Firewood. Somehow the bandits got word of this plan, and used it as an opportunity to sack and burn to the ground three keeps at three different villages. In exchange, the Bastards of the Firewood lost all their supplies and the fortified camp they had built in the woods. The bandits have been laying low since then, but it is only a matter of time before they strike again. *Kerak & the Bastards of the Firewood take over Anvil on the 20th of February, 1509. (HcH Episode 10) *Met in HcH Episode 15 *Georg loots his book collection (DwD 108 Part 4) Thornwood Countess Nina Castillion *Countess of Thornwood & Green County *Level: 0 Fighter, AC: 10 *5'1" 137lb human female. Born 7th Feb 1455 (54). Ambidextrous. Proud. *Came to power at age 20. Sheriff Cody *Sheriff of Thornwood *Level: 5 fighter, AC: 17 (+4 dex, +3 studded leather) *5’2” 142lb human male. Born 1477 (32). Right handed. Hard-Hearted. Has a drinking problem. *Attack: +6, d8+3 (specialized scimitar); +2, d6 (dual wielding short sword) *Serves as the sheriff of Thornwood, and as a councillor to Countess Nina Castillion. *Cody comes from a small village in Mistrya that was utterly destroyed by Scoria, the red dragon that has subjugated the kingdom. His friends and family were burned by dragonfire in front of him, hardening his heart. To this day Cody is plagued with visions of loved ones dying in agony. He has no friends, and is unfazed by death and suffering. Cody drinks too much, but only in the evenings - he is never drunk for work. *Hunted down Lady Redshield with Georg. *Magic Gear **Wind Shear, Scimitar +2 ***The pommel is stained hardwood in the shape of a falcon’s head, open in eternal cry. The handle is wrapped in tanned wyvern leather. The crossguard is petrified wood in the shape of wings. The blade is high carbon steel with a white tint to it. Ranger Stix *Ranger for Thornwood *Level: 3 Ranger; Hated enemy: Gnolls, AC: 14 (Dex and leather) *5’10” 169lb human male. Born 1457 (52). Ambidextrous. Bigoted. Unmarried *Attack: +2, d6+1 (mace); +2, d8 (long bow) *Hunted down Lady Redshield with Georg. *Magic items: Medallion of Thought Projection (Pg 232 DMG) Arc Ramdell the Transmuter *Court Wizard for Thornwood *Level: 5 Transmuter *5’7” 130lb human male. Born 1471 (38). Ambidextrous. Realistic. *Spells: **Level 1: Burning Hand, Detect Magic, Light, Unseen Servant, Spider Climb **Level 2: ESP, Locate Object, Knock **Level 3: Clairvoyance, Fly Kel Erika ‘Half Blood’ Larkhon *Captain of Nina Castillon's household guard *Level: 8 fighter, *AC: 28 (Dex, Boots, Ring, Shield, Field Plate) *5’8” 135 female half elf. Born 1461 (38). Left handed. Honorable. *Attack: +11, d6+4 (high master) *Lightly encumbered but the boots allow for unencumbered movement. *Magical Gear: **Sky Piercer, Spear +1 ***Tipped with a eversharp, never tarnished, silver head, Sky Piercer gleems brightly when held aloft in daylight. It’s haft is made from white oak, wrapped with blue dragon scale bindings from a hatchling. **Blessed Shield, Steel Medium Shield +1 ***A deep green kite shield, with four yellow swirls emanating from its boss. It is made of steel, and it’s edge is ribbed with brass bumps. Inside are etched the words “The Mighty Defend the Weak” in old Eridonian. **Magic Ring, Ring of Protection +6, +1 to saves ** Magic Boots ***Boots of striding and springing. +1 ac, 11% stumble if leap attack. Lady Annabell Redshield *Vampire (Human) Female *Had a plan to kill Nina Castillon and then take her place. Georg thwarted the plan. *Annabell after her original plans failed, fled north to Fortune. In a vision, Georg saw Count Vicious use his hypnotic eyes to control Annabell, then kill her by drinking herp blood. Sometime after this Vicious turns Annabell Redshield into a vampire. *Annabell, now a vampire, attends the Wendlin Family Party on 1509-05-21, planning on killing all the 60 guests there. *Note - Physical Description at end of DwD Episode 90 Part 3. *Attack: +11 / 6d+4 save vs spell or level drain *Skils: **Regen 3hp/round **Move silently: 100% always **Can assume gaseous form and spider climb at will. Bon' Theris Baroness Bee *Lord of Bon' Theris *Human Female, Age 45 *Unrelated to Princess Sela Suulwikk of Suulwikk, who is in charge of Arum County. *Has had 5 children die from disease at early ages. *Husband died in a silly fishing accident. *Single, no heirs. Lydia the Diviner *Court Wizard *50s, Human Female *Gold Robes with Silver Trim *Wears large glasses, has deep bags under her eyes *Gnarled Oaken Walking Stick *Spies on people on the town using her Divination Magic Kel Deluney *Captain of the Guard *Human Female Sheriff Molly *Sheriff of Bon' Theris *4th Level Fighter in 1510 *5th Level Fighter in 1512 *27hp, 5'2" 125lbs, *Female Human, Early 40s *Relays messages to Van & Malakai's estate from Baroness Bee. by TheBoyd ]] Brudella *Invoker Wizard *Human Female (Late 20s, Early 30s.) *5'9", Hotness 14 *Runs a Magic Shop *Is after the Spell "Ultra Vision" **Apprentice is named Rupert (Aged 15. Thin Gawky with bad Acne. Wears Glasses. Oily & Greasy and slightly wavy Red hair.) **Cinder the Wizard also works at her shop. Carl *Head of a Dwarf Construction Crew by TheBoyd ]] High Cleric Greta * 4th Level Cleric of Illumis * Early 20s, Human Female * Reclusive, Savant * 5'7" 151 lbs by TheBoyd ]] Anna Log *Human Female missing digits off her hands. *In charge of the nearby Quarry. Wikkthronrarenta Queen Vuularia Wikk Age 56, 5’8” 155lb, Wizard, Level 5+ Royal Family Queen Vuularia Wikk Has at least 6 adult children. *Eldest Son - Jonathan Wikk **Granddaughter - Christina Wikk (Born Jan 1511), *Son - Prince Nicholas Wikk (engaged with Maya) *Daughter - Princess Lissandra (age 29)(Married to Van-Healsing) **Grandchild - Robert Wikk (Born Sept 1511) Claus Royal Ranger White Hair, Blue Eyes, Fire-scars on Right Shoulder, (27 year old male human). Uses Shortbow & Light Leather Armor (but has other specialised armor for certain creatures. 14 Hotness Court Wizard Elderly Male Human Mother Eliza High Cleric Human Female. Cleric of Velmontarious. 66 years old. 5'0" 143 lbs. Right Handed. Vallis * Cleric of Felumbra * One of a pair of Half-Elven Cleric who run the Felumbra Shrine in the City Category:Show NPCs